Forbidden
by Maybe I'm Not Okay
Summary: Jasper has Alice. Lydia has Edward. So why is it that all they really want... is eachother? ONE SHOT! NO BELLA. FLUFFY! JASPER/OC


Jasper has Alice. Lydia has Edward. So why is it that all they really want... is eachother? ONE SHOT! NO BELLA. FLUFFY! JASPER/OC

**

* * *

Disclaimer: My imagination could not create the Perfect-ness that is Jasper, so I'll say that Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Lydia is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

Forbidden.**

_Chapter One_

**LPOV**

My head was tucked into to crook of Edward's neck, his scent; sweet, like honey, gathered in my nose. But my eyes are not on my gorgeous boyfriend, as his arms wrap tight around the curves of my body. No, instead, they are studying the profile of his brother's face. His eyelids were closed, lashes resting on his cheeks slightly and the lean, but well-muscled body I knew he had beneath his clothes was slumped slightly in a relaxed position. The golden blonde curls that frame his flawlessly sculpted face, topaz orbs, so like my own, alight with life. He'd been like this a lot lately; incredibly happy that it was almost sickly, and yet the way it makes him smile that heartbreaking... adorable... smile... Uh. I've got it bad, haven't I?

He's just so... perfect. I can't think of a better word. But the injustice of it all pains me. I feel so, so guilty about lying to Edward, who is a great guy, just not the one for me. And lying to Alice. She's my best friend, and I tell her everything. But she can't know this. It's just a crush, is all. At least, I hope so. I just hope that I hide my emotions well enough that Jasper doesn't pick up on them. As if feeling my gaze on him, Jasper turns to look at me, and I smile, trying to think up a lie so that he doesn't think I'm a complete fool for staring. _I love you, I love you, I love you. _Nope, nothing. Instead of speaking, I smile gently at him, and stand, walking up the stairs. I walked into my bedroom, if you could call it that (considering that there was no bed), and grabbing a pencil and paper. I need something to keep me busy.

As soon as my fingertips brush the wood of the pencil, I know what I want to draw. Then again, I always know what I want. It's just rare that I get it. Exhibit A: Jasper. Exhibit B: Red Ferrari Enzo (Because they are just that fucking awesome). The lead scratches the paper gently, and within a few minutes, I have a perfect outline of my blonde Adonis. A masculine hand wraps around my wrist, and stare into topaz gold eyes.

**JPOV**

I watched her out of the corner of my eye, and the envy that radiates off of me in waves is only just possible to hide. I have never hated my brother more than at that moment. She was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself, and the fact that such beauty, intelligence, wit and charm are wasted on my little brother is preposterous. Not that I'd ever think that around him. Chocolate curls spill over her shoulders to the small of her back, and a sudden desire, no, a _need_, to bury my fingers in her satin-soft hair overtakes me. I squint my eyes shut, trying to organise my thoughts so subtly that Edward won't notice. I really don't need him noticing me fantasizing about his girlfriend. Even with my eyes closed, her flawless face is visible behind my eyelids. Amber eyes peering up at me through thick black lashes, a heart-shaped face with angular cheekbones and full, pouty red lips. A laugh like wind chimes and a voice like violins, and the way she always smelled of cinnamon and roses, the way she would walk and the human habits she retained; biting her lip and fidgeting. Deciding it was no use, I opened my eyes and held back a smile as I noticed her champagne-coloured eyes scanning my face. I watched as she walked from the room, an internal battle raging behind my eyes. _Should I follow? Should I stay?_ I thought for a moment, before pushing himself to his feet and following her delicious scent. I leaned in the doorway, watching her draw for a moment. I could tell quickly that she was drawing me, which was a surprise in itself. Her teeth worried her lower lip as she worked, and I nearly groaned. What this woman could do to me was astounding. After a moment, I closed my fingers around her wrist, stopping her drawing. As she looked up at me, I did the one thing I've been longing to do since I met her. I kissed her.

**LPOV**

The kiss was soft and sensual, yet passionate and left me wanting more. He was gentle, unlike Edward whenever he was in the mood. I put one hand on the back of his neck and buried my fingers in his golden hair. It was satin soft under my fingers, and I tugged gently, like I'd learned over the years. A masculine moan escaped Jasper's lips, and I smirked as his tongue darted out to run over my lower lip. I parted my lips to allow him entrance, and I felt his arms around my waist pull me closer as our tongues battled for dominance. Surprising even myself, I pulled away first and rested my forehead on his, gazing deep into his eyes. I allowed my love to leak from my walls and pour over him, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, quickly pulling away. At that moment, it did not matter that I was dating Edward. It did not matter that I was betraying Alice, my best friend. All that mattered was Jasper. As we caught our unneeded breath, a smirk twisted his lips and he winked at me, before speaking in that Southern drawl that made me weak in the knees,

"Hello, Darlin'."

**

* * *

A/N: This is my first One-Shot, tell me what you think?**

**Sorry that I haven't updated anything in forever, but I'm working on it. Updates should come soon.**


End file.
